Inevitable
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: In his relationship with Clark.Bruce realizes that some things are inevitable. Swear words, slash.
1. Cuddling

**This set of drabbles are just Clark & Bruce in their everyday lives. It's about the inevitability of how a relationship can bring about change in a person.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Superman and Batman, that is the privilege of DC comics.**

**Warnings: Fluff.

* * *

****Inevitable**

**Cuddle- to lie close and snug; to nestle.**

Most people, lovers, enjoyed cuddling every now and again and Bruce could accept that. Cuddling was a common occurrence between partners after all. He had, however, long realized that Clark Kent LOVED to cuddle as if it were a national past time. He was quite demonstrative around the manor or at his apartment, but when they got under the covers the Kryptonian did not fail to impersonate adhesive. The first time Bruce had gruffly commanded to be released and Clark had done so rather promptly. He'd growled out that he loathed being cuddled like some stuffed toy. Clark had pouted but had listened and Bruce thought that was the end of it. Boy had he been deceived.

All the subsequent nights were spent the same. He would fall asleep Clark-free and waken to the Kryptonian draped around him like a living breathing blanket. He would then elbow him and wriggle only to wince when the grip tightened and his Kryptonian blanket would whine in his sleep. Irritated and put out, he would rudely rouse the other man. Still halfway asleep Clark would stare at him as if he had no idea of what was happening and, after excessive nuzzling, would release him. It was the same every night they spent together.

Bruce wakened in his large bed, instantly noticing that he wasn't swathed in Kryptonian. He smiled triumphantly. After countless disagreements about Clark's nerve-grating affinity for cuddling he finally had his way. He'd won. His self-satisfied smirk grew. He loved winning.

He snuggled his head into his pillow, looking forward to falling asleep without fighting his way out of Clark's bear hug. He closed his eyes, ready to drift into a much-deserved rest. Sleep would not come. His brow knitted. After counting sheep, working advanced math problems in his head, and fluffing his pillow, he still remained awake fifteen minutes later. It was like the Sandman (not that he believed in such childish nonsense) had decided to amuse himself by giving him a bad case of insomnia when his body was exhausted.

The covers rustled when Clark moved in his sleep.

Bruce looked over his shoulder at the sleeping Kryptonian. A twinge of longing, which he promptly squashed with extreme prejudice, pricked him. No fucking way. He knew why he couldn't sleep but he refused to acknowledge it because the reason was ridiculously absurd. The reason he couldn't go back to sleep was because he was so used to being in the other's embrace, feeling Clark's breath tickling the crown of his head. No. No. No. He was not going to cuddle up to Clark like a two-year-old. He was Batman dammit, he could fall asleep on his own. He did not, repeat, did NOT need Clark to fall asleep.

He looked over at the Kryptonian's back, able to discern the muscle definition in the moonlight. Clark did look enticing and warm. The reporter was always warm, considering that his Kryptonian physiology made it so that his core temperature was a few degrees higher than a human's was (and it _was _three below zero outside). He tore his gaze away, chiding himself for such traitorous thoughts. He could and would fall asleep on his own.

An hour later, Bruce was still wide-awake, listening to the howling wind outside of the window. Great, it was probably blowing in a blizzard. His exhausted body begged for sleep even though it eluded him. He was frustrated. After all the instances he had scolded Clark for cuddling him he actually missed it. It was both ridiculous and understandable at the same time. After all, when two people had been lovers for about a year it was common to become accustomed to their partner's idiosyncrasies to the point of dependence.

His frown turned into a tired yawn and he blinked, turning to his side to face Clark's back. Goddammit. Clark had gotten under his skin and now he couldn't even sleep without being nearly smothered every night. Ridiculous. God he'd fallen far, but he considered it of little consequence. His face brightened. Clark needed, thrived off contact much more than him. Initiating a cuddle session, though uncomfortable, would prove beneficial to his lover. Therefore, he would do this for Clark's sake no matter how uncomfortable it made him (he convinced himself with this reasoning although another part of him staunchly begged to differ).

He frowned deeply, staring at the easy rise and fall of Clark's broad shoulders. Figuring he might as well cross the Rubicon, Bruce stealthily wormed his way to his lover. He snuggled up to the slumbering Kryptonian, body sighing at the all too familiar skin glancing against his chest. Despite misconceptions, Clark's skin was amazingly soft and smooth.

Clark shifted and mumbled incoherently before turning to face him. God he hoped Clark didn't wake up. His hopes were dashed to pieces when Clark jerked slightly and his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-?" He mumbled, drowsily.

Shit, he was caught.

It took a sleepy Clark all of two seconds to realize Bruce had initiated their present cuddle-fest.

Bruce looked directly into those azure eyes twinkling in the moonlight and growled, "Don't say a word."

"Wasn't gonna."

The chuckle in the reporter's voice infuriated him. He snuggled close, nestling his head under his lover's chin, and nuzzled the other's neck. His heavy eyelids gradually began to close as sleep beckoned him.

"Bruce," Clark said quietly. He enfolded his lover in his arms, caressing his back gently.

"Huh?" He slurred drowsily, eyes now closed.

"You are a stubborn teddy bat."

Bruce scowled tiredly. He would kill Clark in the morning for that statement. Right now, he was going to sleep. However, as he drifted into sleep he couldn't help but think about how after a year of being together that it was inevitable that some of Clark's penchant for cuddling would rub off on him.

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**-Teehee- For some reason this chapter thoroughly amused me. Read and Review please and if you did THANK YOU!**

**Ciao ^_*  
**


	2. Cloud Watching

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Superman or Batman or the locations that are associated with them.**

**Warnings: Fluff ahead.

* * *

  
**

**Inevitable Part 2  
**

**Cloud- watching- **a nonsensical past time enjoyed by those with the maturity of a child.

Cloud- watching, another of Clark's absurd hobbies. How could someone so powerful, whose brain processed things faster than any human's enjoy something so inane? There was no point to it really. All they did was lay in grass on their backs looking up at masses of white, fleecy, puffs that didn't look like bunnies no more than the Batmobile looked like a bat. Another thing that got on his nerves was the fact that every time they went they risked getting shitted on by pigeons which Clark didn't seem to give a flying fuck about.

He abhorred it with a vehement passion. There was nothing constructive about lying on his back in 90-degree weather looking up at clouds moving at a snail's pace. It was dumb and mind-numbingly boring. So why was he currently stalking up the hill behind his lover in one of Metropolis' parks? They were going cloud-watching. Why? Because goddammit Clark had asked. Oh but he hadn't gone quietly. He had put up a decent fight, but after a compromise (in Bruce's favor), he begrudgingly agreed to go.

He folded his muscular arms, surveying the grassy meadow, thankful that Clark at least thought to find them a place away from the crowds. "This is stupid," he complained, eyes ogling Clark's nice ass. Jeans _always _did the Kryptonian's rear justice.

Clark, who was setting up the large parasol (a precaution they took every since a pigeon pooped on Bruce) gave his lover a long-suffering glance. "Could you please be a little more enthusiastic, Bruce?"

He stared evenly at the Kryptonian. "I agreed to come with you, I didn't agree to be enthusiastic," he retorted.

Clark sat on the grass. "Then could you at least act as if you don't hate doing this?"

"I don't hate it, it's just childish," he stated stoically, walking to his lover's side. The pouty look Clark gave him was truly cute.

"It's constructive," he retorted.

"To what?" He sat down next to the taller man, tracing a hand up his bare arm.

Clark slightly shuddered, smiling softly at Bruce. He lay on his back, eyes pointed towards the currently cloudless sky. The grass rustled as he shifted to get comfortable. "Imagination."

"Imagination?" He lifted a raven-colored eyebrow, giving his lover an odd look. "What are you six?"

Clark smiled good-naturedly, blue-eyed gaze falling to the man next to him. "Then that makes you a sex offender."

Bruce lay on his back, a serious expression on his face when he turned to the Kryptonian. "Not when you don't have a six-year-old's dick and you are more than willing." He smirked softly when a faint hint of scarlet painted the Kryptonian's cheeks.

He shook his head, enjoying the compliment (crude as it was). "Just watch the clouds." Despite these words, he studied Bruce's features closely. He really was beautiful.

They lay there in silence for what seemed like an eternity just gazing up at the sky and waiting for clouds to appear. Finally, a mass of clouds floated in, nearly blocking the sun.

Clark's eyes brightened. "That one looks like a turtle." He pointed to a cloud. "And that one looks like a tugboat and that one…" He pointed to a large cloud. "Looks like a chimpanzee playing the xylophone."

Bruce didn't see any of that. He didn't see a damn turtle, tugboat, or a chimpanzee; all he saw were clouds and more clouds. And when Clark inquired of what he saw, he answered. "Cloud."

Clark made a face, but ever the patient man he pointed to another cloud. "What about that one?"

"Another cloud," he answered indifferently.

"Come on Bruce," he said with faint annoyance. Bruce had better not be doing this on purpose.

Bruce sighed heavily. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because they're relaxing- ooh smiley face." He pointed to another cloud.

"They're visible particles of ice or water vapor," he answered sullenly.

Clark sat up on his elbows and stared at his lover pleadingly. "It would be nice if you at least tried to like doing this for me at least."

Great. He sighed, catching the expression on his lover's face. How could he deny Clark anything when he made that damned face? Goddammit. He returned his attention to the white fluffy masses drifting aimlessly through the azure sky, trying to make _some _shape or form of something other than clouds out of them. Nevertheless, all he could see were (what else) clouds. "This is pointless," he growled.

Clark flopped back and watched his lover shortly, noticing that the billionaire was really making an effort. He supposed he should at least cut him a break. "If you can't see anything, then just relax."

Bruce frowned. That idea was hardly better. He stared up at the clouds floating lazily in the sky. With some effort on his part, he found that the more he focused on the buttermilk sky, the more he loosened up. He felt the stress of the week melt away throughout the companionable silence. He grasped one of Clark's large hands and entwined their fingers, giving a tiny smile when the stunningly handsome alien gazed at him lovingly.

His heart skipped a beat (or two) when Clark gave him that smile, that brilliant smile that he knew was reserved only for him. They shared a chaste kiss not lacking in love or passion. He savored the silly smile pasted on the reporter's features, a smile that testified that he was completely enamored with Bruce, and returned his attention to the billowing, cumulous clouds.

He listened quietly as Clark continued assigning outlandish images and forms to the throng of white puffs. Soon, Clark changed gear from considering the clouds to reminiscing about his life growing up as a small town farm boy. Shit. He was actually enjoying this meaningless activity.

Soon, the sun sank beneath the horizon and the once cloud-laden sky began to twinkle with winking stars. As he strode through the grassy park side-by-side with his godlike boyfriend, he thought of how, despite its stupidity, cloud-watching was constructive to their relationship. And it was inevitable that he would want to do it again.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this chapter please Read and Review. To all of my readers and reviewers THANK YOU! Isn't it cute that Clark is rubbing out on Brucie?**

**Ciao ^_***


	3. Hometown

**Bruce visits Clark's parents again. **

**I DO NOT own either half of the World's Finest that is the privilege of the DC comics.**

**Warning: Sexual Situations, semi-fluff

* * *

**

**Inevitable: Part 3 **

**Hometown- **a person's birthplace; a podunk town with more livestock than people.

"Please Bruce."

"No," he answered curtly.

"Please love." Clark, who was flying next to the Bat Jet, implored persistently.

Bruce grimaced. For weeks Clark had been asking him to accompany him to Smallville for the holidays. So far, Bruce had staunchly refused each time. However, Clark was persistent (which Bruce normally admired except when it came to certain matters) and never failed to ask him at the most inopportune instances. "No," he growled.

Clark gave the aircraft a sidelong glance. "Oh come on Bruce, it'll be fun."

He set his mouth in a thin line. "Fun? The last time we were there the only fun I had was fucking you in the barn."

Clark grew quiet.

Bruce could imagine Clark sighing in an effort to swallow his rising annoyance. He wondered how many times Clark wanted to use his heat vision to lobotomize him to shut him up. Of course, Clark was too pure to do that to him, but one was never sure what was going through the Kryptonian's mind.

"It'll be different this time."

"You say that each time," he replied stonily.

"Yes but-"

Bruce interrupted the alien. "Clark don't you think it's risky to talk about our personal lives while we're out like this." The statement wasn't a question. He wanted to drop the subject. He glanced out of the window shield at the Kryptonian, not missing the annoyed expression on the reporter's face.

"Bruce we're thousands of feet in the air. No one is going to hear us so stop trying to get out of this conversation," he replied sternly.

Damn, Clark was serious about this.

"I'll ask ma to bake her famous apple pie you like so much," he proposed, hoping to persuade him.

Bruce didn't care how much apple pie Martha Kent baked (although it was sinfully delicious) he was not spending five days in a sleepy town East of Jesus. He was not into self-torture. He frowned irately as Clark rambled on about the things they could do while there. God he wished Clark would just shut up. He was not going to Smallville to be bored out of his skull. He was not going to a town where the biggest thing to talk about was the Farmer's Almanac.

Acting solely on instinct, he flipped the switch cutting off their communication. Shit. Clark had heard that. He looked out of the window at his lover. The Kryptonian's expression was both accusing and hurt with a sprinkle of pissed off in the mix. He watched as Clark circled around to the front of the jet and hovered in midair, massive arms folded. Bruce stopped the jet, allowing it to hover. He flipped the switch again.

"If it's such a chore for you to visit my hometown and my parents why are you with me?" It was a loaded question.

Bruce grew silent, feeling much like a child being scolded for breaking his mother's favorite vase. "Clark-," But Clark didn't let him finish.

"You know what Bruce. You don't have to come along. I'll be just fine without you."

Clark didn't have a good poker face; whatever he felt displayed itself on his face for all to see (especially with him). The Kryptonian's apparent emotions were not good for Bruce, because when Clark was hurting it tore him to pieces. And to see his lover's wounded countenance as he talked made him feel like a colossal asshole. Before he could say anything to attempt to rectify the situation Clark ascended gracefully and rocketed away, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. Bruce gripped the handles of his steering apparatus tightly. Great.

After days of repeatedly calling his lover and apologizing (in his own way), he finally conceded to accompany him to Smallville.

* * *

Bruce exited Jonathon Kent's antique pickup truck and strode around to the tailgate of the truck to retrieve his luggage. The ride to the Kent's place had been immensely uncomfortable. The topic they had mainly conversed about was (what else) the weather which always seemed fair in Smallville.

"Ya need any help with your luggage Bruce?" The elderly man asked cordially, slamming the heavy door to the truck as he hopped out.

"We've got it pa," Clark answered amiably.

Jonathon nodded. "Alright I'll go tell your ma we're back." He said before disappearing into the white colonial house.

Clark scented the air, trying to decipher what his mother had prepared for dinner. "Mmm." The scent of fried chicken, three-bean casserole, and macaroni and cheese tickled his keen nostrils. He looked at Bruce and ran a hand suggestively down his sullen lover' back. "Try to have fun this time."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "I'll make an honest effort."

He beamed at his gorgeous lover and pressed a quick peck to his lips. "That's all I ask."

Dinner went well. Bruce talked when necessary merely taking time to study Clark's interaction with his parents around the dinner table. There were smiles, laughter, and jokes all around. The warmth emitting from the Kryptonian seemed to become an invisible force, radiating forth to brush him with feather-light caresses. It was these times that Bruce found himself really despising those yahoos that didn't like Superman because he was not human. They didn't know Clark like him (no one did). Clark's capabilities were well beyond a human's, but he was more human than all the scumbags littering Gotham's streets. And it was that heart (big and caring as it was) that made him more vulnerable than any color of Kryptonite, which was why he tried his damnedest to shield that wonderful heart.

Later that night after Mr. and Mrs. Kent had retired for the night, Bruce climbed out onto the roof and sat there alone. He had to admit that the stillness of Smallville was a nice change from the never-ending hustle and bustle of Gotham City. There were no gunshots, police sirens, or screams ringing out in the night to spur him into action. There was just… peace. In Smallville, there was no need for a Caped Crusader or Man of Steel and that made it the perfect haven. This place was Clark's sanctuary (aside from the Fortress of Solitude). The sound of footsteps reached his ears. "Clark."

The Kryptonian, not surprised at being detected, climbed out of the bedroom window and onto the roof. "Thought I'd find you up here." He found his balance then sat down, encircling his bent knees.

"It's peaceful here," he stated absently. Smallville was a town of rollicking hills and wide-open space where the sun seemed to shine its brightest. Gotham on the other hand was an urban jungle of concrete and skyscrapers whose architecture made it seem foreboding even during the day. Their hometowns were just as different as the two of them.

"Yeah." Clark sighed, eyes on the near full moon shining in the bejeweled sky. "That's why I love it here, because Superman isn't needed here. I can just relax and let the sounds of nature lull me into peace."

Bruce adored the fond expression on the Kryptonian's face as he spoke of Smallville. Clark really loved this podunk little town.

"If you tried, you could find peace here too." He scooted close, holding Bruce's large hand tightly.

Peace. It was a monosyllabic word whose meaning was more elusive to many members of humankind than the Holy Grail. He frowned.

Clark, seeing the grim expression on his lover's face, leaned over and began nibbling his earlobe, releasing only to kiss the spot directly behind his ear. He sighed softly when he felt the shift in Bruce's breathing and heartbeat. "Wanna go to the barn?" He whispered huskily.

It really turned Bruce on when Clark seduced him.

Sometime later, both men lay in the hayloft nude, legs entwined as they descended from the bliss of their individual orgasms. Bruce regulated his breathing, shifting as blades of hay poked him his bare back and ass. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling sky blue eyes intently studying him as Clark rolled onto his side. "What?"

Before he could take another breath, he found himself encircled in the other's powerful arms. Clark's brawny body pressed against him as the alien happily sniffed and nuzzled his dark hair. Bruce grimaced. Oh yeah there was another thing about Clark's predilection for cuddling. Pre-sex was bad enough when it came to cuddling, but post-sex Clark was near insufferable. The man became all hands, uncaring of Bruce's protests (which were becoming rare as of late) or if he had to turn his head to make sure he didn't suffocate.

Bruce glared darkly at the alien when he dotingly brushed the stray blades of hay from his mussed hair. "Stop that," he snapped.

Clark merely gave a loving smile, eyes twinkling cheerily. "Whatever you say darling," he cooed sweetly.

Bruce frowned when Clark petted his head fondly. Clark was patronizing him. He swatted his mate's large hand.

The other man pressed a kiss to the human's cheek. "Oh and I told pa you would help with work around the place tomorrow," he stated offhandedly.'

Bruce's eyes widened slightly. What the fuck? He sat up, with a bit of effort. "You what?" He growled.

Clark continued talking, undaunted by his mate's obvious displeasure. "So be up at five in the morning."

Bruce put a hand over his face in frustration. "Clark, I'm going to kill you."

Clark chuckled amiably. "Promises, promises. Anyway, you were the one griping about to put it in your words 'being in a near constant state of soporific boredom' when you're here. So I figured if you had something to do then you wouldn't be so bored." He grinned sweetly at his irritated lover, the mischievous glint in those incredible blue eyes making his smile look somewhat evil.

Then it hit him. Clark was making him pay for that night. Bruce so wanted to wipe that stupid grin off that gorgeous face. And everyone thought that Clark was some sort of Boy Scout. Ha.

"I'll take you to the café for Jenny's famous cherry pie afterward," he said enticingly.

"I don't want any stupid pie," he said petulantly, searching the room with his eyes for his clothes. Clark pinned him when he tried to leave. "Let go," he demanded peevishly.

"Oh come on. Please, Bruce." He pressed a kiss to Bruce's elbow. "I promise to blow you after we have the pie," he stated alluringly, letting out a whimper when Bruce pinched his nipple and turned.

Bruce grew still, releasing his partner's nipple. So there _was _something in this for him. He smirked wickedly. "In the men's bathroom at Jenny's." A sense of self-satisfaction flitted through him when Clark squirmed uneasily.

"But we could get caught." Of all the places, why would Bruce want to be sucked off in the men's bathroom at Jenny's? What was wrong with the guestroom?

"Then you'll have to be quick and make it count," he said smoothly.

Clark thought for a moment before nodding. "Deal."

Bruce eased back onto the depressed hay, satisfied with their bargain. Of course, he would never let them be caught. He would never let one Smallville's close-minded yokels catch Clark on his knees in the men's bathroom sucking Bruce Wayne off, because it wouldn't bode well for the Kents. "So what am I doing?"

Clark snuggled closer, nipping along Bruce's jaw. "Milking the cows and cleaning the pig pen."

Bruce glowered at Clark. "I hate you."

Clark only chuckled, one hand trailing downwards. "You love me."

Bruce humphed and looked upon the godlike beauty of his lover, their noses almost touching. Clark was right, he did love him. The depth of his love for Clark was not lost on Bruce. He knew that he was incorrigibly hooked on his partner and would do anything for him. He was wrapped around Clark's pinky finger and that fact, was in itself, inevitable.

* * *

**END**

**Well that's it my friends. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Ciao ^_*  
**


End file.
